


Unity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's often a learning experience to walk in someone else's shoes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> It's often a learning experience to walk in someone else's shoes.

Title: Unity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/)'s challenge #8: Leather  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: It's often a learning experience to walk in someone else's shoes.

  
~

Unity

~

“He’s insane,” Draco grumbled, hefting a crystal ball. “School unity my arse.”

“Batshit crazy,” Potter agreed. “He assigned me Potions.”

“Try not to ruin my class,” Draco snapped.

Potter sighed. “It’s just for one day. And why’re you complaining? He gave Trelawney my Defense class!”

Draco was still sniggering as Snape entered the staff room. “Everyone ready?” he purred. “Excellent. Time to teach different classes, walk in each other’s shoes, appreciate differences.”

Draco simply gaped as Snape, resplendent in Quidditch leathers, smirked at them.

“So, fancy a ride later?” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, suddenly appreciative of Severus’ need for unity.

~


End file.
